Enter the Killzone
by Exclamatiion
Summary: Neuro Kanagawa is your average teenager who tries to be on top of the popularity poll. As Neuro heads home from school he hears his fellow class mates talk about a game, Enter the Killzone. Better summary inside.
1. Authors Notes

_**Summary: **__Do you have what it takes to win the most dangerous game? _ Neuro Kanagawa is your average teenager who tries to be on top of the popularity poll. As Neuro heads home from school he hears his fellow class mates talk about a game, Enter the Killzone, in which you must kill others to move up and be crowned a king. Neuro becomes eager and wastes no time signing up. He soon finds his comrades and forms the team, 'The Blue Knights'.

_**Warnings: **_Characters will die. Characters will break up one another after getting together (No couple is garunteed permanent!)

**This story is rated T for profanity, sexual content, drugs and alcohol, violence, nudity, gang related activities and other suggestive themes. **

_**Who will make it to the top? **_

_Team Blue Knights, a team of rookies that have no idea what's in store for them, but prove to be some compitition..._

_The Valkyrie and their leader Shintaro, who has a blood thirsty appetite... _

_Dynamite, a legendary team that seem to be disappearing into the shadows... _

_With candidates like these, the story doesn't get any juicier..._

This story was handwritten by Jemma Cox (me), both plot and characters belong to me giving no one any right to steal them. You have been warned.

Some parts of the online ver may differ to the original handwritten ver due to gramatical errors and mistakes that I have either corrected or changed.

I hope you enjoy this story; it already has fans locally and online. **I have made sure that all my characters are unique and interesting, and fun to read. **Also, some pairings will remain a secret till the end. Feel free to cheer on whoever you'd like to go with who. It's possible that some couples could be Yaoi or Yuri... just about anything could happen.

Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy- I now present you with, "Enter the Killzone"!


	2. Neuro Kanagawa

**Note: **_The first four chapters are relatively short as they're pretty much just introductions to the four main characters. Enjoy!__

It was morning and the first day of the new semester, summer vacation was now over. The sun peeked through swirls of grey clouds, spilling through glass pane windows and onto a boy's face. He opened his eyes slightly and closed them again. He turned so that the sun was hitting his back. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful... untill, footsteps came pounding up the stairs and bursting into the boy's room, "NEURO KANAGAWA! Get out of bed, there is no way I'll let you bunk off school for another-"

"Alright women! I'm getting up," Neuro interupted. The women, Nagisa, is Neuro's mother. She had long curly hair that was jet black, she always throws it up into a pony tail.

The male bolted up from a tangle of blue sheets, his body jerked wide awake. He released a groan as he got up and grabbed his neatly folded school clothes that was so lovingly ironed by his mother. He headed out to the bathroom, his feet hit the cold laminate flooring as he exited his room.

Nagisa's eyes scanned Neuro's room and pulled a face of disgust. His wall was covered with posters of favorite rock bands and comic characters. Both on his desk and bedside cabinet were sheets of paper that had poorly drawn designs of mecha armor and robots, with ridiculously gigantic guns attached to the arms, and claws with razor sharp blades. There is a bookshelf on the far side of the room that was full of japanese manga and marvel comics all uneatly put away. There were candy wrappers on the sides and clothes were scattered all over the floor; both dirty and clean. She sighed, then left the room and went back downstairs to continue with breakfast.

Neuro turned on the tap, the water burst out and hit the sink. It started off cold and got warmer. He cupped his hands to catch the water and dipped his face into his cupped hands, he then dried himself with a towel. He stared at himself in the mirror and then began spiking his black hair up. After that he slipped on his uniform and headed downstairs.

Nagisa had finished serving up breakfast; steamed rice with miso soup and grilled fish. They both sat down and began tucking into their meal.

"You really need to sort out that room of yours, Neuro" Nagisa said, "It's an absolute tip. I won't be happy if we get pests in this house because you can't do one simple thing; keeping your room clean."

"...Right." Neuro replied, picking up his bowl of rice and shoveling it into his mouth.

"I also think you should start being more serious with your school work. No son of mine is going to end up lazing around all day, jobless... What would your dad think if he-"

Neuro stood up quickly and interupted, "I'm going to be late... I'm off," His emerald green eyes glared at Nagisa. He grabbed his bag that was hanging from his chair, and before Nagisa could say anything, Neuro had walked out and slammed the door behind him. She looked down at her food and released a sigh.

Neuro hopped onto his bike and started cycling to his school. He began to speed up, he could feel the wind rushing past him pulling at his cheeks and whipping through his hair. He inhaled and then exhaled, he felt refreshed after this. It was a beautiful day, such a shame to be wasted in school. He thought about how he could have been laying on the beach right now, looking up at the clear skies, daydreaming. Neuro doesn't really have many friends and usually spends most of his time alone. Though, he yearned to be at the top of the social poll at his school, but everything he pulled off just made him more of a loser than before. He turned the bike hard into a particularly sharp bend. He had reached his destination. He cycled through the school gates and parked his bike with the rest. He opened his bag and took out his bike lock, he wrapped the frame of his bike and the post with the lock and turned the key. Once he was finished he headed in to the school.

He opened his locker and took out his indoor shoes, he dropped them on the floor and then took off his current shoes. He placed one hand onto the side of the locker for balance and slipped the other pair on. He picked up his other shoes and placed them in his locker. As he shut the locker door a boy's face appeared behind it, Neuro jumped.

"Hey hey, Neuro! Check this out." The boy cooed.

"What, what is it?" Neuro replied, not looking to impressed.

"I managed to grab one of my brothers porno magazines. You gotta check this out, man!" He replied, getting more excited about sharing this with Neuro, "Some of the models in this mag are HOT!"

"That's great, Haji, maybe later..." Neuro replied, as he headed to the class list.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a spoil sport, Neuro!" Hajime yelled, trying to catch up with Neuro. Hajime, Neuro's bestfriend, is quite chubby with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I said later, Haji." Neuro replied, becoming irriated.

"Fine, okay. Jeez, somebody got out the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"It's the first day back, cut me some slack."

"I'll let you off this time," Haji muttered narrowing his eyes. Neuro scanned the class list, looking for his name.

"Looks like we're in the same class again, Haji." Neuro pointed out.

"Awesome!" Hajime replied. They both headed up to their classroom and sat in their seats. Neuro rested his head on his hand looking round the room. Hajime secretly had his magazine under the table and was quickly skimming through it once more. The bell rang and the teacher entered the room. He put down his breif case, picked up a peice of chalk and began writing his name on the board.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Ito, and I'll be your home room teacher for this year." He said, his eyes looked directly at Neuro and then somewhere else, "Since I'm new here I decided for the first lesson we could start with introductions, so that I can get to know every single one of you." The class seemed satisfied with this idea and at that, one by one people stood up and introduced theirselves.

**((Later on that day.))**

The final lesson of the day had ended, Neuro finished packing his bag and then headed out with Hajime.

"I can't believe it's only Monday." Neuro groaned.

Hajime had unwrapped a chocolate bar and began eating it, he replied with a mouth full, "Hey, it's not too bad. Mr. Ito seems pretty interesting too. Besides, least we don't have that old boot from last year..."

"Yeah, she was pretty bad. I think I was kept behind almost everyday for no reason."

"Maybe she fancied you!" Hajime joked, and began laughing, spitting out bits of chocolate.

"That's disgusting, don't ever say that again!" Neuro replied, looking at his friend in disgust. They reached the school gates and split off. As Neuro was slowly cycling back, he overheard two boys talking.

"Enter the Killzone..." One boy said, he stood quite close to his friend as if it was top secret and no one else should know. Neuro stopped for a second and hid.

"Yeah, I heard that it's the most dangerous tornament around. But, if you become successful enough, you could be treated like a king."

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious..."

"Wow, I could definitly go for being treated like a king."

Neuro hopped back onto his bike and began to cycle back home. _'Enter the Killzone... Just what is that exacly?' _Neuro thought.


End file.
